Surprise Round Wiki Rules
This page details the rules for editing, and participating in, the Surprise Round Wiki. Please read these carefully before making changes to any page or pages, and before posting any comments or messages. General Editing Rules #'Keep content relevant' only to Surprise Round shows, the Surprise Round cast, and any adjacent productions or groups (i.e. The Third Wheel). Information about any works or groups that are considered adjacent to Surprise Round do not need their own pages, as they should be listed on the Adjacent Productions page instead. Any content that does not directly relate to the above will likely be subject for removal. The exception for this is on cast member pages, which may include information about what cast members do outside of Surprise Round. #'Keep content professional and succinct'. This means that pages should read like an actual Wikipedia entry, and be free of subjective commentary and/or unnecessary language. If you're not sure whether information you want to add belongs on a page, please make a comment on that page, or ask in the wiki-discussion channel of the Surprise Round Discord . #'Ask before making major changes'. If you see a page that already has a significant amount written on it, and think that it should be changed in any major way, please either make a comment on that page explaining what you would like to change, or ask in the wiki-discussion channel of the Surprise Round Discord. No one likes seeing all of their hard work abruptly overwritten just because you may think you can write it better. Small additions, such as adding facts, do not need permission to be added. #'Griefing will result in a ban without warning'. If you delete acceptable content from a page without warning, or make any inappropriate, malicious changes, you will be banned from editing without notice. #'Please mark pages that contain spoilers. '''If you add information to a page that might be a spoiler for the series it belongs to, please add a spoiler banner. You can do this by going to the top of a page while editing and selecting Insert>Template>SpoilerBanner. You will then be prompted to include which series and episode the page will contain spoilers for. #'Do not include Patreon-exclusive content.' While the official Surprise Round Patreon features artwork of characters that may be considered good to include on this wiki, please do not take any images or other content from it and upload it here. The cast needs the exclusivity in order to provide an incentive for people to contribute to the Patreon. (Note: only content locked behind reward tiers is prohibited from being put on this wiki. Any content that is publicly posted to all viewers is permitted.) Cast Member Pages #'Do not include personal information of cast members'. While we may enjoy their personalities, cast members are real people who lead lives separate from what they do on Surprise Round. As such, please refrain from including any information that cast members may not be comfortable with being public. This includes: photographs of their actual person, overly-specific details about their personal lives, and any information taken out of context from any source. #'Cast members have the final say on what's on their pages.' If you wish to edit a cast member's page, please check the history of the page to see if a cast member has added information to it themselves, or was added by another cast member. This information should not be changed or overwritten. An example of such information can be seen under the trivia sections of Lamp's page and Roob's page. If you are not sure if information on a page was added by a cast member or not, please make a comment on that page. #'Do not include Pizza Game characters for images.' Please remember that the characters from Pizza Game are merely based on several cast members. They are not meant to be actual representations of them, and should not be used as such. Comments and Community Posts #'Be polite and respectful. This means that you should not insult, harass, or target other editors in any way, shape, or form. Any use of slurs and/or hate speech will subject you to being banned without warning. #'''Keep discussion relevant to the wiki. This means that you should only comment on, and discuss, content pertaining to this wiki. Extraneous conversations or irrelevant comments may be subject to deletion, and multiple offenses may result in a ban from posting. #'Do not spam or advertise without permission. '''Repeatedly posting the same messages, phrases, or images for the sake of being obnoxious, intentionally or unintentionally, will most likely result in a ban without warning. Posting advertisements or links unrelated to a discussion will also most likely result in a ban. If you are not sure about posting a link or image, ask in the comments or ask in the wiki-discussion channel of the Discord. #'Do not post spoilers. '''Comments or posts that contain spoilers for any Surprise Round content may be subject to deletion. Spoilers are permitted, however, if the comment or post pertains to information on the relevant page that already has a spoiler warning (i.e. talking about the events of an episode/character on that episode's/character's page). Otherwise, please go to the spoiler-chat, or the appropriate series channel of the Surprise Round Discord if you wish to discuss spoilers.